


Single Dad

by myspookyjoshdunchristmas



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Single Parents, Suicide Attempt, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-03 08:04:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8704279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myspookyjoshdunchristmas/pseuds/myspookyjoshdunchristmas
Summary: Life is lonely and oh so busy for single father, Josh Dun. Always at work, constantly trying to avoid his mind going into dark places. But he has his 17 year old daughter to love and think about. Right now she is the only joy in his life and he appreciates all the time he gets to spend with her. He cherishes every moment.Nova Ty Dun is Josh's only child. 17 years old and still in high school, she loves her dad as much as he loves her. Home alone can be boring, Nova misses all the good times she spent with her dad. Now it's just work sleep eat and repeat the whole thing.Luckily for her, Brendon Urie is here to make things happy. The most bubbliest and killer smile guy Nova knows. He's her bestest friend and she appreciates him no matter what. He may not he rich in wealth but in everything else, he's a gem.Life's okay, spend time with dad here and then, a little super smash bros melee here and there, until a surprise comes their way. It's not fair, after 16 long years for him to waltz back into their lives like everything's okay.





	1. Chapter 1

"Nuu." Nova groaned in a childlike manner as her phone began to sound on the night stand.

"Just one more minute please." She said and turned around after shutting it off. 

"Miss Dun, you must wake up, it's a school day today." Her housekeeper chided and opened her curtains. "Lo, you know the struggle, please don't make me get out of bed."

Lauren was the name of her housekeeper, but she liked the nickname Lo.

"Of course I do, but you know, your dad wants Pete to text in to see if you reached school on time." Lauren stated.

"If dad cared he'd text me, not that penguin." She stated referring to the butler downstairs. "Honey, he does care, he's such a busy man, and quite lonely." Lauren said in a concerned tone. Their boss was an amazing person, so down to Earth and happy, but inside he was truly alone.

Nova exhaled. "I know Lo, I'm sorry." The teen apologised and threw over her covers. As she did, the phone on her night stand began to ring." 

"Master Brendon?" She asked with a playful smirk. 

Nova bit her lip to hide her smile but the blush on her cheeks betrayed her. "I'll leave you to it." Lauren left the room.

"Hello?" Nova answered.

"Hey sleepy pants, you ready to go?" Brendon asked over the phone.

"Give me thirty minutes."

"Okay, i'll be waiting for you outside later, bye." He said sweetly and hung up.

Nova sighed dreamily and took a shower.

|-/ \\-| 

After doing the morning routine of shower, getting changed and a little make up touch ups here and there, Nova trudged down the stairs with her Exo bag leaning on one shoulder. 

"Chocolate chip pancakes, just how you like them." Lauren stated serving them on to the table with syrup. 

Stood by the door was the butler, Pete. She just looked at him briefly and munched on her breakfast, then feeling her phone vibrate in her pocket.

A echoing heel tapping against the floor got Nova's attention.

It was her dad's "girlfriend" Jessica. More like gold digger, she said inside her mind. 

Nova barely saw Jessica, she was glad because she hated her so much. The teenager was unable to understand why she was here. Her dad barely interacted with her, Jessica was a stranger in the house and Nova wanted her gone.

She could still remember her dad's words.

"You need a mother figure, Jessica will help give that to you, I'll marry her if I have to, to give you stability." 

Nova shuddered at the thought, her 34 year old dad and this 22 year old woman that Nova couldn't stand. She needed to talk to her dad about it when she sees him.

Jessica walked towards Nova sat on the table and was busy fixing herself up. "Jeez kid there is a tommorow." she chuckled, messing with an earring. Currently, Jessica was wearing stilettos, a navy blue short dress and gold jewelry. Leech.

"I know there is, so where are you whoring out to today?" Nova asked with a smirk and got up from the table, noticing her expression. 

"Pete, let's go." Nova states and heads out with the butler trailing behind.

Outside by the gate, Brendon is walking up. Nova could notice Brendon miles away, not only because they were close, his forehead was literally Mount Everest big, you could land a plane on it.

"Hey you." Brendon greeted, pulling out his earphones. "Hey." Nova replied with a bright smile.

"Ready to go?" She asked. Brendon nodded his head and signalled Nova to get in first, such a gentleman.

Pete was already on the steering wheel driving away.

"What's your dads whore doing?" Brendon asked looking out the window. "Fuck knows Bren, I'm telling dad to get rid of her." Nova huffed and sat comfily in her seat.

"So how's my super Nova?" Brendon asked, grinning, watching the girl before him blush. "She was doing crap after she saw a handsome face walking up to her house." She beamed. Brendon grabbed the girls hand and intertwined their fingers.

They weren't dating, no, right now they were just friends. Brendon was waiting for a right moment to ask her to be his girlfriend. His conscience kept telling him he wasn't good enough. 

Brendon wasn't rich, he didn't have fancy cars or fancy houses, he was an average child. Parents often argued but not too much, small home, had a car and was content with it. Sometimes he felt Nova deserved better than him.

Dallon would never let him hear the end of it. 

"So Bren, there's a school charity based event thing going on, we can do anything to raise money, how about me and you do a duo together. I mean you're an amazing singer." Nova emphasised.

"Anything for charity and you." He stated, earning a giggle.

The two reached the school and headed on out. They watched as a familiar black limousine parked up by the school. 

"Let's just go." Nova stated, grabbing Brendon's arm. It was Dallon Weekes, probably the richest kid in their year. 

Dallon always tried to flirt with Nova and insult Brendon at the same time. Calling him a poor, scrawny loser. Nova would defend him and then Dallon would lightly grab her chin, shake it and walk away. 

"He's such a loser." Nova stated, rummaging through her locker and Brendon in his. That's one way they got closer, when Nova dropped private school for the public school, she was given a locker right next to Brendon.

"I know he is, haha, he doesn't get to me." Brendon lied and quickly popped a pill to help with his doubts and worries. 

"Good because Brendon, I love you the way you are." Nova stated, watching a smile creep onto his lips. 

"Oh so you love me?" Brendon asked, teasing her. The girl hid her face behind her books.

"It's okay, I love you too." He winked and bit his lip. Nova was pretty sure she died on the spot, as Brendon had to drag her away to class.

The two nudged each others shoulders whilst walking to class and were restricted to enter the class as Dallon put his arm in the way.

"Hey Nova, shit bag." Dallon refers to Brendon. "Nova you wanna hang today?" He asked with a seductive smile. Nova felt like he was undressing her with his eyes.

"Maybe if you tried harder and were more appreciative to Brendon, maybe I would give you chance but no forget it Weekes." Nova stated as a matter of factly and took her seat, Brendon plopping down beside her.


	2. Josh Dun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh's feels 
> 
> And also HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MINE AND YOUR DEAREST TYLER JOSEPH. 28 years ago, an amazing woman and an amazing man created this phenomenal human being who blessed the world with his talent, who showed the suicidal the way. He's a true inspiration, a soul who leads his own way instead of blending in. He and Josh are the true meaning of originality.
> 
> I thank God that along the way I knew Tyler Joseph, Joshua Dun, Twenty One Pilots.
> 
> God Bless you All! <3

"And you have to sort out this paper work, sales have sky rocketed, much more than before." his assistant rambled.

To be perfectly honest, he didn't want to hear this right now. He'd rather be in bed and dream his life away.

Life was lonely and hard, especially very lonesome where there was no one to cuddle in bed, no one to say "J, I am here for you, I will be here forever and I promise to cherish you."

His phone buzzed in his pocket. He'd rather his phone be a distraction then listen to his assistant ramble. 

"What the hell dad? Why do you ask penguin to tell you when I have gone to school? I'm perfectly fine to send you a text." It was Nova.

"Baby, for all I know you could lie to me or you could bunk and I wouldn't know, Pete never lies to me." He typed back, smiling. 

He wished he was away from here, spending time with his little girl. 

"Anything else...Sir Dun?" The assistant was trying to say when Josh lost himself in thought.

"Uh no, uh just send a large Mocha through please." He smiled sweetly and watched his assistant nod with a smile and leave, he noticed a blush creep on her cheeks. 

"I still got it." He says to himself and chuckles. Everyone in Josh's company knew his favourite beverage was coffee, full stop.

Nova was an addict when it came to mocha, she loved the stuff and got her dad to drink it more often.

His phone buzzed.

"Whatever dad, I can't believe you implied that I'm a liar, don't talk to me now." He smiled again, he and his daughter always fooled around with each other like that. He knows that everything will be fine when he gets home.

Home was hours away. "Urgh!" He groaned to himself and fell back in his chair.

Josh also wasn't your average looking boss. He didn't have a normal hair cut, he didn't fire employees for small things, he was quite the opposite.

He had bright pink hair, a nose ring, a tattoo sleeve. He didn't wear a suit to work. Just a plain long sleeved shirt, some black skinny jeans and a tie, just to look a little more formal.

Everyone was chill with Josh, they'd pull jokes, have a laugh and he wouldn't say anything. When his employees feel like they step out of line, they always apologise.

Past employees have cried when they had to move countries, they loved working for Josh, he was an amazing guy.

The staff here knew that Josh had a 17 year old daughter. Josh used to bring her all the time, he had a small rest and play room made here when she was little.

It's still there, untouched, she last used it when she turned 5 and had to start school.

He misses that time so much, sometimes he wished Nova stayed a baby forever, he could see her all the time, kiss her and stop her tears falling, see the satisfaction on her face when he tickled her little body or pinched her small chubby cheeks.

She was a spitting image of...

But she looked like Josh along the way.

She was sarcastic and witty like...

But she was kind hearted individual like Josh.

She was adept at basketball like...

But she had character like Josh.

She was Josh's baby, only Josh's little girl.

His phone buzzed. 

"I miss you dad."

Josh sighed, feeling a sting in his eyes and a pang in his chest. He was always there for Nova, always.

:::::: Flashback ::::::

"Sir she's on the swing, outside." Pete stated looking towards his boss.

Josh had come home from work early. Nova didn't want to talk to him on the phone and Pete told her she was crying.

His heart literally broke on the line, so he dropped everything and literally sped home within 10 minutes.

Nova was sat outside swinging away from the house. Josh also had a small playground made for her.

He was unsure of how to approach her and what to say, he stood to think for a minute.

What would...? No.

"Baby..." He called, hearing his daughter sniffle and wipe her eyes. "Dad." She said in a broken tone, not turning around.

Instead, Josh moved to face her and grabbed her hands. He examined the redness on her face and her puffy eyes.

Someone was gonna pay.

"Baby, what happened? Who did this to you?" He asked, mixed with both sadness and anger.

"The mean girls in my school. They...they..they." She burst into tears again and this time she wrapped her arms around her dad and broke into full sobs, Josh's heart clenching at every single one.

"Tell me baby, what did they do, did they hurt you?" He gritted this time.

"They...threw me into a...a..a t-trash c-can." She cried, squeezing herself into daddy's shoulder.

After calming her down and kissing her cheek, Josh took action.

"This is completely unacceptable! What sort of school is this?! I send my baby here for education and whilst she's here she's in the hands of this school! DO YOU WANT ME TO SUE YOU?!" He literally screamed, banging his hands on the table and making the principal jump.

The girls' parents also never heard the end of it. The "Pathetic excuse for parents, your kids have no humanity, you're all savages." 

Yep, Josh Dun said all of those, just for Nova." 

 

:::::: End ::::::

He missed all their moments and hoped that he could get them back because one day she was going to leave him to live her own life and he didn't really want to think about that right now.

|-/ \\-|

"Trust me Bren, dad won't say anything, you know how chill he is." Nova stated, watching her best friend holding two drumsticks and sat before her dads drum kit.

"I suck at drums anyway." He stated laughing. 

"1,2,3,4." Nova yelled and watched Brendon drum away and she messed on a keyboard not even knowing what keys she was hitting.

Originally, the two were going to practice for the fundraising event and got hypnotised by the instruments.

Josh had already reached home and asked Pete the whereabouts of his daughter.

"Oh, so that's what that noise was." He said to the butler and walked off.

Josh took off his bag on the couch approached the family music room. The door was slightly ajar and he peeked in, seeing Brendon going crazy on his drums and his baby girl on Ty-

...the keyboard.

He stood at the door listening to the rukus. He smiled warmly when Brendon noticed him.

"Mr D-dun." He stuttered and stood up.

"Hey Brendon, you almost sounded great." Josh replied with a grin.

"Dad!" Nova yelled and smiled.

"Hey baby! Did you eat dinner yet?" He asked like the concerned parent he was.

The girl nodded and turned off the keyboard. Brendon also stood up and handed the sticks to Josh.

"You have an amazing drum kit, Mr Dun." Brendon stated.

"Why don't you play us something?" Brendon requested.

"Dad? Play something? Haha he's too old Bren. Ain't that right dad, you're like 64." Nova joked, laughing and watching Brendon chuckle a little.

"Oh is that so?" Josh said and walked towards his daughter.

"Tickle monsters gonna get'cha now." He said and began to tickle her.

"Dad, haha, it's a joke." She giggled.

Brendon watched as her cheeks turned pink and she had a bright smile that crinkled at the corners, she was just like her dad.

"Dad you make me look so uncool." She pouts and stands by Brendon. Josh gets behind his kit and looks over to the kids.

"This is how good I play."

(Insert Lane Boy beat here)

"Woah Mr Dun that was phenomenal." Brendon cheered.

"It was totally amazing dad, you should have played in a band." Nova states.

And like a never ending echo, it repeats in his head.

You should have played in a band.  
You should have played in a band.  
You should have played in a band.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, happy birthday dear Tyler Robert Joseph may you live for many many many more amazing years, the world would be a sad place without you <3 I mean that :,)


	3. Dallon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brendon's sick, it's just Nova alone in school.

"Hello Mrs Urie." Nova chimed as she stepped into her best friends home.

Brendon was sick today, so before school started she set off to go see her best friend.

"Oh no! I look disgusting Nova! This is embarrassing!" Brendon complained shoving a pillow over his face.

"Good morning to you too Bren." Nova said and chuckled. "Can't I check up on you?" Nova asked sitting by his bed.

"Of course Super Nova, but stay back a little I don't want you to catch my sick." Brendon stated, trying to etch away from her.

"Can't I hug you?" she asked with a pout. He was always going to give in to her cute kitty eyes, she was hard to say no to.

Same with her dad.

"Okay, but for three-"

Nova instantly wrapped her arms around Brendon's neck, feeling his arms wrap around her waist. Nova's body heated up at the action.

"I'm going to miss you a lot today." Nova stated not wanting to pull away from her friend.

"I know, me too, I'm so sorry I caught this disgusting thing." He apologises.

"Don't worry Beebo, get well soon."

|-/ \\-| 

Class was yet to begin and Nova decided to waste time on her phone. Brendon was texting her.

Beebo: I miss you :( 

Super Nova: I miss you too, the teacher hasn't even arrived yet :/ 

Nova smiled and then noticed a shadow loom over her desk.

"Hey."

It's Dallon.

"Hi Dallon." She replies and puts her phone away.

"Where's Brendon?" He asked with a slight smirk, Nova missed it as she was pulling out her texts books.

"He's sick." She states bluntly.

Nova knew he was going to ask something of her.

"Do you wanna sit by me at lunch?" He asked.

Nova hates Dallon's friends. They're pathetic, make stupid jokes and usually trip up Brendon in the hall ways.

"No-I uh, sorry, I have to do some work in the library." 

Lie obviously. Dallon was just not her person of interest.

"Want me to join you?" He asks with a smile she's never seen before. He never smiles like that when Brendon is around. It's almost genuine.

"No it's okay, your friends will want you around."

Defeated, Dallon gave her a smile and walked away.

The teacher finally walks in, she's holding a box. "Good morning everyone." She greets. 

Mrs Chavez was leaving next week and was going to be replaced by another teacher. She was sweet and kind, a little loopy but she was very kind hearted.

Beebo: Don't work your pretty head too much ;) 

Nova smiled and bit her tongue in between her teeth. Like father like daughter.

|-/ \\-| 

Nova wasn't a fan of lunch. Well in the cafeteria. It was always full of immature students, throwing things, tripping each other up, pointing and laughing. 

The most popular area was the table where Dallon and his mob sat. Literally two tables were joined and not just anyone could sit beside them.

Nova hated his ego. 

As the girl stepped out of her class, immediately her phone chimed. It was her dad.

"Hey". She greets.

"Hey Nova, you free?" 

"Yep, pretty much."

"Okay meet me outside of your school, let's have lunch together."

"Yaay! I'll be waiting." 

And hangs up.

|-/ \\-|

"Hey Princess." Josh greets as his daughter jumps into the passenger seat.

"Hey dad." She replies fastening her belt.

"So where shall we go?" He asks, knowing her reply.

"Taco bell!" 

|-/ \\-|

"When was the last time we came here together?" Nova stated with a smile staring at her chalupa.

Josh smiled back at his daughter and dug in to his lunch.

"I do not have the strength to go back to work, I wanna go home." Josh says and takes a bite.

"Why don't you give yourself a day off dad CEO." She emphasised.

"You say it like I can take a day off whenever." He tuts. "It's like school you know, I have to be there all the time. I'm like the principal of my company. I need to show workmanship, devotion, I need to show my employees I'm not a slacker.." he rambled.

"Nova are you even listening?"

"What?" She asks, dumbfounded. "Sorry this chalupa is just great!" She laughs and receives a huge grin from her dad.

She obviously got her desire of chalupas from him.

"Dad, you okay?" She asks.

"I'm fine Nova." He smiles.

|-/ \\-| 

Josh dropped off Nova back at school and drove back to work. As she walked into the building her phone rang.

"Beebo!" She yells down the line, scaring her friend.

"Nova, what the hell?" He asks in a raspy tone. The girl just holds her stomach and laughs. "So how are you doing?" She asks. "Well beside the fact that I miss you I'm okay, I hope, mom just going nuts with the remedies."

"Awww she's just looking out for you Bren."

"I know Super Nova. So how's school treating you? Dallon hasn't touched or harassed you has he?" Brendon asks concerned.

"Weirdly enough, no, he invited me to sit with him in the cafeteria, I said no I was going to the library." She states staring at her nails and walking down the hall.

"Nova Ty Dun, even you couldn't fool me with that lame excuse, you are literally allergic to the library." Brendon says chuckling.

"I'm not allergic it's just boring. I mean if you want me to be quiet you might aswell just tell me to sleep." 

"Awww but you snore No No."

"Nuuuuuuuu Beebo, I don't." Nova pouted over the phone.

"Aww are you pouting? You are aren't you?" 

She's silent.

"Super Nova, babe." Slips out of Brendon's mouth. 

"I bet you're the one blushing now." Nova back fires, smirking. 

"No I'm not blushing I just-"

"Nova." someone familiar calls her name.

It's one of Dallon's old friends, now enemy, Darren. 

"Nova, you there?" Brendon's asking over the phone.

"Uhm yeah?" She replies to the boy stood before her. He's not alone, there's three other boys she's unfamiliar with. 

"Dallon told us to call for you." 

Straight up lie. Dallon hated Darren.

They were approaching her as she was backing away. "Let me just ring him then." She lies, as Brendon's already on the phone.

"No it's okay!" He says aggressively and yanks the mobile from her hand.

"Hey give that back!" She screams advancing on him. 

"Woah there short stack." He calls, two of his guys holding her back. "Get off me freaks." 

"Oh who's Brendon, is he your boyfriend? Hello?" Darren rambled down the phone.

"Please just give it back." She still asks, trying to get loose from the hard grip on her arms.

"Okay, I'm sorry, here you go." Darren approaches her and holds the phone way above her height and let's go.

"No!" She yells and tries to lunge forward. "Oh gosh I'm so sorry." He states fakely. "Let me grab it for you." He says but stands on it instead. 

Tears are falling from Nova's eyes. This wasn't fixable anymore, the screen had peeled from the sides and everything, the chips, SD cards were showing. How was she going to explain this to her dad?

He knows when she lies, so there was no covering this up. She didn't want to tell the truth since it would worry him and stress him out, her dad was far too busy to take action right now.

A repeated tapping of footsteps came from the hallways. The arms that restricted Nova had let her go. Her hands were covering her face and hands to hide her tears.

"Fucking! Don't! Touch! Her! Again" Dallon yelled with every punch he landed on Darren, pure rage lit in his eyes. 

His arms landed around Nova, grabbing her shoulders.

"Where is it?" She asked, wiping her tears. Dallon picked up what's left of her phone in both his hands.

"I'm really sorry..." He states, it was all genuine. "Y-you did t-this d-didn't you?" Nova asked, with both tears and rage. 

There's a look in Dallon's eyes, that's telling her, he didn't do this, a sparkle of some sort. She believes him.

"Fuck!" She cries. What does she do? She needs a convincing cover up. "I can buy you a new one." He says, trying to console the female somehow.

"That's not the problem, I need to explain this to my dad."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the weird notifications you probably got, my iPod was acting up. Anyways here you go!
> 
> I'm quite surprised I updated today. I've been so upset these past two days, there was a ukulele sale and it was for around $20, not proper class but still. My mom said she'd pay but my dad never took me and the sales over.
> 
> There's like a permanent lump in my throat, I've literally punched the wall with both my fists repeatedly, I've tried some twenty one pilots but nothing. I'm ignoring my dad, I hate that my parents don't support me on anything, they just raised me to be a perfect housewife like we're still living in the 1930s. 
> 
> I've literally blocked out all my friends because they don't bother texting me or contacting me, I feel the want to text them but I prefer not to. I'm not desperate. 
> 
> Besides me having a little more confidence knocked out from me I hope everything will be okay, I mean my hands hurt. *shrug*
> 
> And by the way if you're reading this and HAVE KIK MESSENGER PLEASE JOIN THE HASHTAG #Archiveofmyown our own was taken! We can do whatever! There can be role-play of anyone you like or you can be yourself! I prefer you guys anyday over my "real friends" 
> 
> Feel free to PM for anything and if you can't join the group PM your Kik name, okay when I mean PM I mean comment xD 
> 
> Love you guys I appreciate all these amazing kudos, comments and this attention, my first weeks here have been so amazing! 
> 
> Thank you for the continued support, I make this to make you happy.
> 
> Stay street and stay alive my frens <3 |-/ 
> 
> Sorry for this long ass ramble xD


	4. Phone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nova tells him. Josh's loneliness.

Brendon waited until it was almost three, he had to go meet up Nova at school, he knew something bad happened.

He didn't care anymore whether he was sick or had Ebola, Nova was much more important.

Students piled out of the school like a herd of wild animals and dispersed to where they needed to go. Brendon kept a sharp eye out, like an eagle.

There she was. "Nova!" Brendon called jogging towards her. "Brendon?" She looked confused. "You're supposed to be in bed, your sickness will get worse." She said holding his shoulders and sliding her hands down to his elbows.

He admired the way she looked out for him, especially when she was the one who needed a hug. "I don't care, I came to check if you were okay, what did Dallon do to you?" He asked, cupping her face and checking for any marks. "It wasn't Dallon." She states, watching Brendon blink repeatedly.

"It was his old friend Darren, he broke my phone." Nova said running a hand through her beautiful locks of silky dark brown hair. Brendon felt his heart race a little, as he let go of her face, he balled his fists, trying to control his anger. "He didn't hurt me I promise. I just have to explain to dad what happened to my phone." She huffed.

Brendon sighed also, he knew the reason as to why Nova didn't want to explain this to her dad.

 

|-/ \\-| 

"Have you seen her? Did you pick her up from school?" Josh asked worriedly over the phone. "She's not answering my calls.

"I picked up the miss with master Brendon, they are both here in the music room." Pete states over the phone.

"Would you please put her on the line Pete?" 

The butler doing as he was told, strolled to the music room and called for Nova. "Just breathe in and breathe out, it's over the phone, you can do this." Brendon says to her, holding her shoulders.

Nova walks out and approaches the phone. "H-hello?" She mentally curses for stuttering. 

"Nova? Why haven't you replied to my texts or calls, I'm so worried, are you okay?" Josh asks. She can imagine his worried face.

"Dad I'm sorry I didn't reply." She pauses. "What's wrong Nova, please tell me." He almost begs.

"I'm sorry dad, I just, I, I lost my phone." She says biting her lip. Josh sighs but somewhat relieved.

"I thought someone hurt you and you weren't telling me." He says. "No dad, I just didn't wanna burden you with something as small as a phone."

"Hey! You never burden me, you're my princess and I love you, I'll buy you a new one on the way home." He says but gets cut off.

"Dad, it's okay, I'd rather not have one right now, and dad I love you too, and I miss you a lot, right now." She cries unexpectedly. 

"Baby, don't worry, daddy will be home soon, please don't cry."

|-/ \\-| 

Josh just hung up and tapped his finger on his desk impatiently. He needed to go home. He wanted to go home, his baby girl needed him.

She hasn't cried to him since she was 12. He had time off soon, his baby can just last a few hours right? 

|-/ \\-| 

"Dad!" Nova calls as Josh walks in through the door, Brendon sat beside her.

"Baby." He calls and walks towards her, engulfing his baby girl into his arms.

"I missed you so much." He says, kissing her head.

"I hate that you work all the time dad, I want you back." She says, burying her face into her dad's chest. "My days off are approaching baby girl, then it will be you me and the sun, and if you want Brendon." He says with a smile.

"Really?" She asks, turning to Brendon, who looks like he's intruding on a conversation. He rubs the back of his neck awkwardly.

|-/ \\-| 

"Oh my gosh! No dad you cheated!" Nova pouts setting down her silver controller. Josh is laughing crazily. "How did I cheat Nova." He asks, wiping a tear.

Brendon had left to give them some father-daughter time, they needed it.

"You can't double hit me and win." She says. "Baby it's the game rules, you're just a sore loser." He states, sticking his tongue out at his daughter. 

|-/ \\-| 

Josh kissed his angel good night and he fled to his own room. He stripped himself of his clothes and got into bed. He'd been sleeping naked for so many years now, it was a habit he never grew out of.

Another habit was hugging his secondary pillow vertically. Josh missed that lump that he was able to hold close so many years ago. It had it's own heat and it loved him back. But the feeling had been gone for so long. It was foreign, Josh cannot fully remember what he had and how it felt. It was just a comforting pillow now.

Josh snakes his hand down to his cock and starts to stroke himself up and down. It was sad, to be doing something so intimate, alone. It helped to relieve unnecessary stress and today he needed it.

He bit his bottom lip and grabbed himself, squeezing himself tight, repeatedly, nearing an orgasm. It wasn't amazing, but like I said, he needed this. Touching himself helped to relieve his stress and make him forget about everything that he didn't need worrying about.

"Oh! Tyler!!" He moans to that name, like sour candy on his tongue, Josh squeezes his eyes shut and his face cringes.

That name, that poisonous name. Josh mentally slaps himself and decides it's been a long day. Only sleep can cure his frustration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, busy all day T___T


	5. New guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new teacher gets to teach today :/

Nova sat by her desk, elbow resting on the desk and her hand placed on her chin. 

Usually Brendon was here, to make her laugh, smile and whatever. 

The clock hit full 9am and the teacher literally strolled in. "Good morning class." He greets, dropping his bag by the desk. 

The girls literally drop the things they're doing and turn to face their new teacher. 

"Damn, he's cute." They whisper to each other.

Nova puffs her cheeks and acts as if she's gonna puke. He was okay I mean, come on what was so interesting about this guy? She says to herself.

"Hello class, I'm your new teacher, Tyler Joseph, but please address me as Mr Joseph, I'm your teacher, not a peer." He states.

"Yes Mr Joseph." A group of sloppy girls state and giggle.

Tyler coughs and turns to roll call.

"So when I ask for your name, tell me you're here and tell me a little bit about yourself. What you like to do? A little about your family, something along the lines of that."

Nova got her pen and doodled a little on Brendon's side of the desk. The doodle read 'I miss you.' 

Too busy smiling to herself, she didn't realise the teacher calling her.

"Nova Ty Dun." He says again. "I'm waiting." He says.

"Oh yeah hi." She says, listening to the class laugh at her.

"I'm Nova, I live with my dad, I love to play basketball." She said briefly and then shrugged her shoulders.

Tyler continued and got a "and my teacher is really cute." from one girl. He laughed it off and was about the conclude roll call, when the door opened to reveal Brendon.

Nova smiled when she saw him, but it faded when she noticed his black eye.

He slumped down next to Nova and waited for the teacher to pick on him. 

"Mr Brendon Urie." He says. Brendon ignores him.

"This is a great introduction isn't it?" Tyler mused. "Tell me a little bit about yourself." 

The boy huffed and started to speak. "I'm Brendon, I like to play piano." He said. He didn't feel the need to say anything else.

Tyler continued his lesson and Brendon turned to Nova, who was speechless. "What happened to you Beebo? What's wrong with your eye?" She asked, a hint of sadness in her eyes.

"It doesn't matter Nova, as long you're here and okay with me, nothing really matters." He says and reassures her with his smile. Nova couldn't help it either and smiled whilst biting her lip.

"You're still sick though, I mean you needed to stay home." Even Nova didn't want him to go. "Nah, I'm good, I'm okay as long as you-" 

"-Mr Urie." Tyler calls. "You arrive late to my classes and decide to disrupt one of my students, would you like to explain what you were tittering about?" Tyler asks walking around to the front of the desk.

"Nothing, I was-" 

"Must've have been something Mr Urie, please elaborate." Tyler asked. Nova felt her friends anxiety flare up. This wasn't fair.

"It was me Mr Joseph, I asked Brendon why he was late." Nova lied and furrowed her eyebrows at Tyler for being so rude.

"Nova, please don't disrupt my conversation with Brendon." Nova rolled her eyes with attitude and listened further to her teacher being unreasonable.

"Well since you have no explanation, detention for you after school." He said, returning to the board. Brendon scoffed and leaned back into his chair.

"What an asshole." Nova muttered and grabbed her pen. Purposely, she threw it and it landed on the back of Tyler's head. Immediately he turned around and eyed Nova.

"Oops(!)" She says sarcastically and waits for the words. Instead Tyler turns back around and continues to teach, a smirk plastered to his face.

When class had ended, Brendon and Nova walked to their lockers. Boys walked past and said to Brendon "Nice swing bro." With a smile, he rummaged through his locker and Nova watched him with shock.

"Bren, what are they talking about? Who did you punch?" She asked confused. He couldn't lie to her, she deserved to know the truth. "I kinda beat up Darren." He said scratching the back of his head.

"What why?" She asked confused, covering her mouth. "Because I won't allow guys to harass you when I'm not there and besides he deserved it for making you cry and making you lie to your dad." He said.

Nova sighed. "I know Beebo, he got what he deserved but Dallon already beat him up." She says. "He probably had enough."

Brendon felt fire surge through his body, he knew Dallon would come to the rescue like he was some sort of hero.

Shaking the thought he turned back to Nova. " I got you something." He says and goes through his school bag and pulls out a small bag, inside is a box.

"Oh Brendon, you didn't have to." She said and smiles at him. "I hope you like it though, I mean it's a bit weird and I just want you to like it."

Nova pulls out the box and sat inside in a small flip mobile. It's pink and has a number of charms attached to it (like those in korean dramas).

"Awww my gosh! Beebo!" She squeals and hugs him. "Look I even got one for myself." It was the same model but a blue shade. 

"Aww Beebo, I love it so much." She screeches and gives him a big hug.

"I'm so glad you like it, I wanted to get you something way better but this was quite old school and romantic and I-"

Brendon was cut off when a pair of soft and strawberry tasting lips landed on his. He was kissing back and melting into it. This was what he wanted to feel after such a long time. He wanted Nova to be his, now maybe he could tell her.

His hands travelled to the small of her back, and Nova's behind his neck.

"Err hmm! Excuse me?!" A voice boomed in the hallway. It was Tyler. 

"There will be none of this in the hallways, please clear off." Tyler stated some what defensively.

"Brendon don't let your attitude rub off on Nova." He eyed the student. Confused, the two left the halls and ended up going where they wanted to.

They decided to take a little stroll around the neighbourhood, hand in hand. It was so romantic, Nova loved it. The classic romance.

"Nova, I've been waiting so long to tell you something. Maybe you could've guessed that by now. I tried so hard to find the courage, but something kept telling me I wasn't good enough. I let that thought go today."

Their fingers intertwined.

"Nova." He says, bringing her to stand before him, a pink blush shade creeping onto her cheeks.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He asks.

The girl bites her bottom lip and smiles greatly. "I thought you'd never ask." She laughs and grabs his hand.

Brendon leans in to kiss her softly on her lips. He loves her so much, she loves him too. 

"Awww isn't that sweet Howard?" An elderly woman coos walking by the couple. The man just smiles towards them and heads off with his wife.

"Let's go?" Brendon suggests. 

|-/ \\-| 

It's detention and Nova is stood by the door, holding Brendon's hand. "Beebo, I don't wanna go home. I called dad and Pete isn't coming yet." She said and states at him with a pout.

"Why wait for an hour here doing nothing, baby there's so many more things to do." He said, watching her blush at the cute names.

"I don't care what Tyler Joseph has to say, I'm waiting with you Bren. Hmph!" She pouts and enters the room, dragging Brendon along.

Tyler has already strode in, holding a pile of books.

"Oh you don't care what Tyler Joseph has to say?" He says placing them onto his desk and letting out a huff. "Please take a seat both of you." 

Tyler approaches them with some work sheets. "I expect total silence." He says and sits down at his desk.

Nova sits and examines her hands before going anything. It's a habit, especially when she didn't feel like doing uneccessary work. 

Brendon looked over at his girlfriend, then the teacher, he doesn't know why but it suddenly hit him that these two look quite similar, their eyes for one, the attitude and the actions.

He laughed at himself for being ridiculous.

"Anything funny Mr Urie?" Tyler asks.

"N-no." He stutters and gets back to doing work.

|-/ \\-|

"He's so annoying and rude, I cannot stand him at all. I don't get why they couldn't find a chill teacher." Nova complains whilst swinging her and Brendon's hands.

"Baby forget about him, he's a weirdo, though you both act kind of similar." He laughs.

"Ew." She says and cringes. "He's a loser." Nova gently slaps Brendon's arm. "You're so weird Beebo."


	6. Not Allowed To Worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler tells himself he's not allowed to worry. Flashbacks of Josh's struggle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well some pixels on my iPod screen have died and it looks horrible. Once it breaks my updating is over :,( 
> 
> But anyways sorry for the long wait :P here you go guys 
> 
> Listening to Rihanna stay right now :0

Tyler shut his apartment door. His bag was thrown onto the couch and he sat against the door.

"What is she doing? She's a baby, that Brendon needs to back away from my baby girl."

He scoffs.

Who are you to care Tyler Robert Joseph. You're that pathetic man who ran away 16 years ago. Leaving the love of his life and that precious baby that was always going to be a part of him, behind. If anything, you deserve to suffer. His mind was telling him.

"I tried, I put in effort to find my baby girl, I tried hard to find her." He begins to sob into his hands.

It took you this long to find her. You didn't try hard enough, she's better off without you. The poor girl barely knows you, you're an awful human being, you deserve to suffer. And let's not start with first impressions. 

She's growing up and you missed all that.

"Shut the fuck up!" He screamed, standing up and punching the wall.

"I want my baby in my arms. I wanna cradle her to sleep again. I wanna tell her she's safe in my arms."

Ha! You're pathetic. Josh is a way better father than you will ever be. You can't replace that. When she finds out who you are, she'll run in the opposite direction.

"Oh God!" He cried into his palms. "What have I done?" 

|-/ \\-| 

Josh sat in his work chair. Paper work was done finally. His mind relaxed, finally feeling freedom, in some aspects.

He wasn't free, he was trapped. 

He would never say nor show it. 

There was no point missing him or crying over him if he didn't care. Josh was wasting too many thoughts on him, on Tyler. 

He ran away, he left him and his baby girl to suffer. Josh was a mess, his family cut all ties but still gave him a business to run. The business itself was like a curse, he hardly ever got to see Nova. 

When Tyler left, Josh was a state, he attempted suicide twice. One occasion which was found out by social services and had his baby taken away for a few days. Nova didn't know that. Luckily for him, two of his close friends, Gerard and Mikey took her for a few days. And then she was given back to him. During the time she was gone, his health had gotten worse, his mind kept telling him that Tyler had taken her away and he'd never see her again. The memories were so vivid.

::: Flashback :::

Josh stood outside Mikey and  Gerard's apartment door. He hadn't shaved, nor showered and didn't try his best to look well presented. His baby was gone, he needed her. He kept telling himself that Tyler kidnapped her and ran away. His hand slammed against the door and he began to yell. "Mikey!" He called bawling like a kid who had been locked in their room. Instantly the door opened to reveal the latter with sad eyes. Josh took a hold of his shoulders and cried. "Mikey! Tyler! Tyler he...he took my baby! My baby is gone!" He sobbed, slowly lessening his grip and falling to the floor. Mikey instantly grabbed his friend and lifted him up, carefully pulling him inside. "Tyler didn't take her Josh, I promise I won't let him take her, she's here, Nova is safe with us, I promise." Mikey said and engulfed his friend into a hug, holding back his own tears. He knew how rough Josh had it. People were just leaving his life one by one.

"Mikey I just put her to sleep who was at the---?" Gerard cut himself off when he saw Josh, his best friend looking like a dead man walking. It broke his heart. His Joshua Dun, the same guy who made dry jokes about taco bell, the same guy who was head over heels for Tyler, the same guy who comforted him at his lowest. Gerard saw that day how broken Josh was and it killed him inside.

The two brothers calmed down Josh and reassured that Nova was safe and that Tyler hadn't run away with her. He kept asking over and over again, just to hold her, promise her that he would better, just to have his baby girl in his arms.

::: End of Flashback :::

Josh owed Gerard and Mikey so much for bringing him back to the world. If not for them, Nova would be with a different family and probably would never get her back.

Tyler was poison, he ruined Josh and almost made him lose his little girl. He was a monster and Josh was never going to allow someone like him to fuck him over again. 

But curiosity was a bitch, after all these years, Josh wondered to himself, where did Tyler go? What was he doing? Did he even remember Nova? Did he remember Josh? He didn't become like a famous basketballer like he said. Josh laughed at that thought.

A ring caught the businessman off guard. It was Mikey.

"Yo what's up?" Josh asked over the line.

"Businessman Dun, I thought you would never answer."

"I always answer your calls Mikey."

"Haha I know, so you free tonight let's all catch up, me, you, Gerard and Patrick." 

"Sounds good, what time?"

"Urr, around eight, we'll come pick you up."

"See you then." 

With that Josh hung up, so grateful that his friends existed in this world.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry for any grammatical errors. I type too fast to realise xD please comment and stuff hehe. Thank you for reading ^•^ <3


End file.
